


Losers Club Graduation (Boy Meets World style)

by playswithsquirrelsss



Category: Boy Meets World, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club (IT) Stay in Derry, mr feeney is done with his shit, richie is the valedictorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithsquirrelsss/pseuds/playswithsquirrelsss
Summary: the losers club graduate and eddie has a surprise for richie.no trigger warning just a lot of cursing
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!

No trigger warning, just a good amount of cursing. I wrote this at 3 am with a migraine but I hope you like it :) 

~~~

"Martha Albright... Victor Criss... Bill Denbrough..." 

A cheer rose from six kids in the graduating class along with another small yell from the crowd. Bill accepted his diploma and walked back to where he was previously seated. 

The Losers Club and their classmates sat in rows on the stage waiting to accept their diplomas while an auditorium filled with friends and family watched in the audience.

"Mike Hanlon... Ben Hanscom..." Another loud cheer as they walked to the principal, Mr. Feeney, to accept their diplomas.

"Patrick Hockstetter..." Feeney announced. Those seated near the podium could here a small 'finally' exit his mouth.

"Eddie Kaspbrak..." Another cheer, this one taken over by the voice of one student in particular.

"Greta Keene... Amanda Langley... Beverly Marsh..." Yet another enormous cheer. 

"Billy Nolan... Susan Snell... Richie Tozier..." As Richie shook Mr. Feeney's hand, he yelled out to the crowd: "This one's for you, Mrs. K!" Eddie turned bright red in his seat.

"Stanley Uris..." More cheers. "Margaret White... and Vincent Zimmerman." The last few kids accepted their diplomas and retreated to their spot in the stands. "With that, I'd like to welcome the valedictorian of the class of 1993, Mr. Richie Tozier!"

Richie gave Eddie's shoulder a pat as he walked to the microphone. "Hello! As you know, My name is Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier. I'd like to keep this short and sweet because I wouldn't want to sit through another speech either." The crowd chuckled. 

"Somehow, through everything that has happened these past twelve years in the Derry Education System, we frickin' graduated! I don't know how, but we damn well did!" Mr. Feeney cleared this throat. "I can't say that can I?" Feeney shook his head. "Oops." Laughs, though few and far between, spread through the families in the audience.

"Personally, I could not have done it without my best friends Stan, Bill, Beverly, Ben, Mike, and good ol' Eddie Spaghetti. We are, and always will be, the Losers Club. Now, some of you may ask: 'you call yourselves losers?'" Richie said, mimicking the voice of Greta Keene. "You bet your ass we do!" Feeney cleared his throat again. "Can't say that either? Well, I apologize to those of you with small children present.

"We call ourselves 'The Losers' because each of us has been called that our whole lives. It wasn't until one summer when all seven of our paths crossed and we turned the derogatory term into something new. We found comfort in each other that we cherished for four years of high school. We studied hard and when we weren't, we were being chased by bullies. However, that did not stop my dear, dear friends got accepted into Yale." 'Oohs' and 'ahhs' swept through. "I know, I bet you're asking yourselves, 'why isn't he giving the speech?' Too bad, you're all stuck with me! 

"Despite him leaving, I am so proud of him for getting accepted because he has been my rock since we met at the playground when we were six. I know, good things can happen in Derry. The best being me and my friends going all the way to sunny California and away from this hellhole- sorry Mr. Feeney.

"You see, high school sucks but finding people that make it not suck will change everything. With that, I'd like to congradulate the Derry High Class of 1993! Most of you guys made my life hell but I'm still proud of you for graduating!" More cheers as Richie got back to his space in the group of kids while Mr. Feeney returned to the mic and made his closing speech.

"You were saying something, Eds?"

"Yeah, I decided what I want to do with my life," By luck, Eddie was seated directly in front of Richie and looked into his eyes while grasping his hands. 

"Okay..?" Richie responded questioningly.

"Everyone told me not to go to Yale unless I had a really good reason. And I know what that reason is."

"Can't resist the Tozier Charm?"

"Somehow... I can't."

"What?" Pure shock swept over Richie's face. He knew Eddie loved his personality, but never did he actually say it.

Mr. Feeney motioned to the students, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Derry High Class of 1993!"

Everyone around them stood up, but Richie dared not move.

"Richie Tozier, will you marry me?"

For the first time in eighteen years, Richie Tozier was speechless


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gives Eddie his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes come from Boy Meets World Season 6 Episode 1, "His Answer"
> 
> I'm pretending gay marriage was legal in the nineties okay let me have this

All the other graduates had long left the stands, it was just Richie and Eddie now. 

Richie didn't say a word for what felt hours, he merely stared blankly into Eddie's eyes, dumbfounded.

"Richie?" Eddie asked, putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Did I just ask you to marry me?" He whispered.

"I asked you..."

"B-but I'd always thought I'd be the one to propose."

"Well," Eddie began, a smile creeping onto his face, "I beat you to it."

Richie sat silent for a few moments before hastily getting up. "I think we better get to that graduation party-"

"I'd love an answer, Richie." Eddie pulled Richie back down to his seat.

"It's not every day a guy gets asked a question like that. It's not every day I can give you an ans-"

Eddie interrupted Richie's nervous rant by pulling him into a kiss.

"So, you got a ring for me or what, Eddie Spaghetti?"

"As a matter of fact, Trashmouth, I do." Eddie reached into the pocket of his gown and pulled out a small box. He lifted the cover, revealing two plain gold engagement bands.

"Y-you actually-?"

"Yeah." He pulled the bigger band out of the box and placed it onto Richie's ring finger while he did the same to Eddie.

"Oh my God," Richie breathed out, holding both of Eddie's hands in his.

"What?"

"It's just- I don't know... I get to marry the most amazing person in the world and he asked me."

"I am pretty amazing."

"Shut up and kiss me."

~~~

"What are we gonna tell the others?" Richie asked Eddie while they walked to the Loser's graduation party.

"Whatever you want, we'll see how it goes."

Richie sighed, "Yeah, yeah that's good."

They walked hand in hand to the Denbrough's door and let themselves in. Their parents- minus Sonia- were mingling together in the kitchen while Bill, Stan, Ben, Beverly, Mike, and Mike's girlfriend, Tania sat in the living room. 

The two were silently greeted by the adults and entered the living room, still hand in hand. 

Beverly saw them and greeted them first, "Hey guys, where were you? Boning in the janitor's clo- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

The rest looked to where Bev was pointing and gawked at the rings.

"Yeah... we got engaged..."

Cheers rang through the small group and even a few from the parent's area. Mr. Feeny walked over from the kitchen- he always seemed to be around- and congratulated the two, "It's about damn time you got around to it. I'm glad you found your reason Mr. Kaspbrak."

"Thanks, Mr. Feeny, I couldn't be happier," Eddie replied.

"I could! What do you say we consummate this-"

Eddie interrupted, "We appreciate the support but tonight isn't about us; Tonight, we celebrate getting the hell out of Derry! I love you all so much."

"I love you"s rang through the group as they all hugged one another, ready to face the world.


End file.
